The Bible Of Justice
by GaoBlack
Summary: The Bible of Justice might be a work of Fiction, but will give you the right of justice, Courage, and the ability to avoid crime. Here are the sayings by people like you and what they've said about Justice.
1. Chapter 1:Begening

Authors note: The Bible of Justice might be a work of ficton, but does not contain gods mind. It contains the Justice said by the Bible of Justice will give you the right to speak your mind, Feel free, and avoid crime

**The Bible of Justice**

**1: The story of Justice**

This is the story of Justice. How the war of Justice and Crime began. There were two brothers. The first brother, Cilan. The second brother Yanil. Cilan always did good things. While Yanil always did bad things. When someone fell, Cilan would quickly run over to them and help them get up. While when someone fell, Yanil would ignore and Waited for his Younger brother to help them. The man of Justice prefer Cilan over Yanil, While the man of evil prefer Yanil over Cilan. When this happend, The creator of Justice made a speech. "all justice is right while evil is wrong. We both learn alot from evil and good itself. There is always good and bad results of good and bad."

**2: The creation of Mountain Demota**

A long time ago, There was a mountain that was very small. About the size of a mushroom. It was always mistaked to be a the remains of a unformed mountain. Well one day a young man walked up to it and said. "I've never seen anything like this before." he took out his tools from his backpack and quickly examined the figure. He went away from the small mountain for a while, then came back with a pile of dirt in his hand. He placed it over the mushroom-sized mountain and watered it. He closed his eyes and said, "You will grow to be a Huge mountain one day, I believe in it." after two years, The mountain grew into a mushroom-sized into the size of a house. 

**3: The change of mountain Demota**

**A** very long time ago,There was a girl who lived on the very top of mountain Demota. She tried to plant flowers on the mountain, but they quickly rotted every time she tried. So then she returned with a bucket of water and in 8 weeks, Watered the whole mountain. Small sprouts crawled out the sides of the mountain. Spring the girl would water the sprouts twice a day. The sprouts quickly Turned into flowers. After 20 years, the girl died at the age of 118.

**4: Videogames today**

Yanil's and Cilan's favorite thing to do was always play Videogames. Yanil always found it as a way to get away from the things you really have to do in life. While Cilan found it as a way to make yourself both had there own way of thinking. And so does everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2: Savagi

Authors note: The Bible of Justice might be a work of ficton, but does not contain gods mind. It contains the Justice said by the Bible of Justice will give you the right to speak your mind, Feel free, and avoid crime

**The Bible of Justice**

**1: The story of Justice**

This is the story of Justice. How the war of Justice and Crime began. There were two brothers. The first brother, Cilan. The second brother Yanil. Cilan always did good things. While Yanil always did bad things. When someone fell, Cilan would quickly run over to them and help them get up. While when someone fell, Yanil would ignore and Waited for his Younger brother to help them. The man of Justice prefer Cilan over Yanil, While the man of evil prefer Yanil over Cilan. When this happend, The creator of Justice made a speech. "all justice is right while evil is wrong. We both learn alot from evil and good itself. There is always good and bad results of good and bad."

**2: The creation of Mountain Demota**

A long time ago, There was a mountain that was very small. About the size of a mushroom. It was always mistaked to be a the remains of a unformed mountain. Well one day a young man walked up to it and said. "I've never seen anything like this before." he took out his tools from his backpack and quickly examined the figure. He went away from the small mountain for a while, then came back with a pile of dirt in his hand. He placed it over the mushroom-sized mountain and watered it. He closed his eyes and said, "You will grow to be a Huge mountain one day, I believe in it." after two years, The mountain grew into a mushroom-sized into the size of a house. 

**3: The change of mountain Demota**

**A** very long time ago,There was a girl who lived on the very top of mountain Demota. She tried to plant flowers on the mountain, but they quickly rotted every time she tried. So then she returned with a bucket of water and in 8 weeks, Watered the whole mountain. Small sprouts crawled out the sides of the mountain. Spring the girl would water the sprouts twice a day. The sprouts quickly Turned into flowers. After 20 years, the girl died at the age of 118.

**4: Videogames today**

Yanil's and Cilan's favorite thing to do was always play Videogames. Yanil always found it as a way to get away from the things you really have to do in life. While Cilan found it as a way to make yourself both had there own way of thinking. And so does everyone else.


End file.
